


Expression

by sydwrites



Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Body Appreciation, Body Worship, F/M, Fingering, Fluffy Smut, Happy Ending, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, body praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: kylo couldn’t tell you how he felt about you, or at least he shouldn’t. well, he did and he was intent on showing you as well.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958761
Kudos: 11





	Expression

**Author's Note:**

> Kylo Ren x Reader, right? But he's very light-side tempter and borderline Ben Solo and he LOVES the good-guy reader but hates himself for it but loves the reader SO much that he can't deny it; lovey dovery smut plz w eye contact and sweet nothings and all that fluffy smut I know you can offer
> 
> — Anonymous

He shouldn’t have at her like this, he knows that, but she’s just so pure, it’s impossible not to want her. He was absolutely fascinated and intoxicated by her mere presence, but he shouldn’t be. He can’t be.

As Supreme Leader of the First Order and a Force-user, he should not have these feelings or attachments. He’s supposed to be merciless and dominant, but he can’t deny that there is still some Ben Solo in him. He did his best to hide it, to push him down, but Ben was still there and it was tearing him apart.

Ever since she became his personal assistant, he’s been slowly but surely falling more and more for her each passing day. He knew that he couldn’t and shouldn’t have her, she was too pure for him and he would break her, ruin her, corrupt her. But he just loved her so much, so he took her and she was his now.

She looked at him from across the table with worried eyes. “Kylo, is something wrong?”

His eyes went wide and he blushed a little. “No, I’m okay. Just…thinking.”

She stood up and walked around the table and sat in his lap. “Kylo, it doesn’t take a Force-sensitive to know that something is bothering you…tell me, please.”

He couldn’t tell her how he really felt, how he loved her so much his heart ached. That he wanted to wake up next to her every morning and go to sleep by her side every night. How he wanted to make her his wife, his Empress, and have her for the rest of his life. He couldn’t tell her this because he could barely tell and admit it to himself.

Instead, he just pulled her lips to his in a gentle kiss. He was never really good with words, anyways, always expressing emotion through physical acts. The kiss soon became heated as they wrapped themselves around each other, leaving no space in between them as he stood up and walked them into the bedroom. He placed her down on the floor gently and pulled away, admiring her standing in front of him.

She smiled and chuckled as she looked up at him. “What was that for?”

He gave her a small smile as his eyes met hers once more. “I-I-I…um…”

She quickly walked up to him and wrapped her hands around the back of his neck. “Kylo, you’re worrying me. What’s wrong?”

He took a deep breath before finally saying the words that he’s been wanting to say for weeks now. “I-I love you, Y/N. I love you so much it hurts, but I know I shouldn’t. I can’t…”

She was shocked and her head began swirling. “Kylo…”

He stopped her. “Please, just don’t. You should go, just leave me here.”

Her eyes filled with tears. “No, I’m not going to leave the man I love here alone.”

His entire demeanor perked up. “Did you just say ‘the man I love?’”

She blushed and looked down, but his finger caught her chin and lifted it up until their eyes met again before hugging her into him and connecting their lips once more in a passionate kiss. It quickly went from gentle to sloppy, both parties ready to declare their love for the other in a physical way. Kylo backed her up until she hit the bed, falling back as he fell with her, lips never coming apart. Various articles of clothing flew off and onto the floor as their kiss continued, soon leaving them both completely bare. She pulled away to look at him and he did the same to her, just taking in the other’s presence in this tender moment.

“Y/N, I want to show you how much I love you.” He said before bringing his lips to her forehead, traveling down and leaving kisses all over her face.

“I love your beautiful face.” He said before moving down to your neck and shoulders.

“I love your strong shoulders, carrying the weight of the world on them each day without strain.”

He slid down her body and kissed his way down to her cleavage before bringing his lips to her breasts and nipples, leaving light kisses on each.

“I love your breasts and these perfect nipples.”

He kissed all around your stomach, savoring every inch of it. “I love your belly, no matter how many times you think and say that you’re too big, I’ll never stop loving your stomach Y/N. It’s so beautiful, you’re so beautiful.”

She couldn’t even vocalize how much love and emotion she was experiencing at this moment. Her heart was overflowing.

He continued to slide down her body, kissing along before reaching her most intimate parts.

“Open your legs, angel. Let me see your glistening folds, let me show them some love.”

She shyly spread her legs and he looked like a kid in a candy shop when she did. He licked his lips and brought his mouth up to them, breathing on them and inhaling her sweet scent.

“So fucking perfect, so fucking beautiful, so fucking wet.” He mused, almost as if he was talking out loud, before diving in and placing a kiss on her sensitive nub. Sure, this wasn’t the first time they had been intimate with one another, not even close, but this was the first time he was so…attentive towards her. He was taking his time and appreciative of every single inch of her body. His lips on her clit caused her to moan softly and arch her back as his lips moved down to her aching entrance, leaving kisses there before his fingers inserted themselves into her walls. She cried out in pleasure as he began fingering her gently, scissoring and spreading his fingers out inside of her to hit all the right spots.

When his thumb made contact with her clit, she whimpered as your hips began rocking against his fingers.

“Oh, Kylo! That feels so good, keep doing that, please. I’m getting so close.”

This only spurred him on more, fingers increasing their pace and thumb increasing its pressure until she came to climax with a small shriek. “Kylo, fuck!”

He groaned as he watched her juices flood onto his fingers and hand as she rode out her high, his fingers still moving inside of her before pulling out. He took them in his mouth, tasting and suckling on the sweet nectar that covered them before he stood up and got on top of her once more. He stroked himself, making sure he was hard enough before lining up with her entrance, looking to her one last time for approval.

She nodded, “Yes, Kylo, please. I want you so badly.”

He grunted as he pushed into her slowly, bottoming out with a strangled moan. Her back arched again as she took him in full, walls stretching to accommodate his length.

“Oh shit, you feel so good Kylo.”

He let out a small whimper as he began thrusting in and out, hips snapping against her skin. His eyes never left hers.

“Y/N…you’re so beautiful and amazing. I love you so fucking much, my angel. You make every day worth living and give me a reason to stay alive during battles, a reason to come home every single time.”

She brought his lips into another sweet kiss. “Kylo, I love you too, so much.”

His head came down to nestle in her neck as his hips continued their thrusting, picking up speed slowly as he grew closer to orgasm.

“Mmmm, Y/N, I’m already getting close. You just feel so nice and tight around me, I can’t help it. But I need you to come one more time for me, okay? I know you can do it for me, my love.”

His hips snapped into her suddenly, causing her to gasp as he thrusted faster and being overly sensitive from your first orgasm, she was right there with him.

“Oh yes, Kylo! I’m getting close too baby.” She whispered into his hair, moaning loudly when his finger came down to stimulate her clit.

It took less than a minute before she was toppling over the edge once again, crying out and writhing underneath of him as she spilled herself onto his length.

He growled and kept thrusting through her orgasm, soon reaching his own climax with an audible groan as he spilled himself inside of her. A few more lazy thrusts was all it took to bring them both back down from their highs. He collapsed right next to her as she relaxed, letting her legs fall to the mattress below. They both took a few moments to regain control of their breathing, simply enjoying the silence that lingered naturally in between them before Y/N rolled over to look into her lover’s eyes.

“Kylo, that was amazing. Thank you, my love.”

He smiled, his entire face lit up with pure joy. “I love you, my beautiful dove. Please, just promise me one thing: that you’ll be mine forever.”

Her face beamed with happiness. “Are you asking me to be your wife?”

He sheepishly nodded, eyes darting away from your face. You chuckled softly at his sudden shyness.

“Yes, Kylo. I will. I want to spend each and every day with you by my side.”

His face glowed as he wrapped you in his arms, hugging you close.

“My new Empress.”


End file.
